1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle of a stroller, more particularly to a stroller and a handle height adjusting mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A handle height adjusting mechanism is normally provided in a stroller for a user to adjust the height of a handle tube relative to a frame tube to which the handle tube is coupled.
A conventional handle height adjusting mechanism is disclosed in Chinese Patent Publication No. 1772546A, in which an engaging pin is driven to engage and disengage from an engaging hole by a cam groove. However, this design will cause friction on the adjusting frame within an upper tube of the stroller, laborious effort is required by the user when adjusting the height of the handle tube.